The present invention relates to wafer carriers and, more particularly, to wafer carriers for holding semiconductor wafers during the chemical treatment thereof, and particularly large wafers up to and in excess of 200 mm diameter.
A silicon wafer forms the basis for the production of a plurality of integrated circuit chips. It is typically only a few thousandths of an inch thick, and thus may be relatively delicate and brittle.
The wafers are chemically treated in fluids of up to approximately 180.degree. C., and sometimes at higher temperatures. During treatment, the wafers are conventionally held in the wafer carriers which in turn are manipulated by robotic handling mechanisms. After treatment, the wafers and wafer carriers are cooled relatively rapidly to ambient temperatures. Previously known wafer carriers, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,848, have improved resistance to distortion and warpage, however the materials available continue to soften under influence of high operating temperatures.